


Voces

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las voces de los muertos te acechan, no hay fachada que puedas mantener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerebroenoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/gifts).



> Situado justo al inicio de Mass Effect 2. Spoilers importantes del principio.

Hacía tiempo que Kaidan no pisaba la Ciudadela. A pesar de haber pasado un año, el ataque de Soberano aún se dejaba ver en la estación espacial y los recuerdos que traían a su mente aún eran demasiado dolorosos. La última vez que había desembarcado allí fue antes de la última misión con… la Normandía. ¿Cuánto haría de aquello? ¿Seis meses? ¿Nueve?

Los primeros meses evitó la estación como si fuera un nido de batarianos furiosos. Por todas partes había imágenes de Shepard y audios en los ascensores honrando su memoria, recordando sus hazañas, anunciando la inauguración de un nuevo memorial. Simplemente no podía enfrentarlo, y se enterró en el trabajo y se llenó de misiones que le mandaban de un sistema a otro, cada uno más alejado de la civilización que el anterior.

Ahora estaba mejor. Su ritmo de trabajo había disminuido tras una misión en la que el agotamiento y el estrés casi fueron su ruina. Anderson le dio vacaciones forzosas y él volvió a Canadá por un tiempo, a comer bistec con sus padres y a beber cervezas en la terraza, viendo el atardecer sobre la bahía inglesa. A hacer cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente alejada de ella.

Se reincorporó al servicio tras dos semanas de reposo y ya no era el soldado atormentado que era al principio. Volvía a sonreír y a charlar con sus compañeros, y no enterraba su cabeza en montañas de papeleo por las noches. Salía con sus amigos y se tomaba sus días de descanso como cualquier otro. Todo el mundo pensaba que estaba bien, que había superado la pérdida de su superior; y lo estaba, todo lo bien que podría estarlo, tras perder la pérdida de su compañera. A veces incluso dormía alguna hora por las noches.

Desde luego, por fin estaba lo suficientemente bien como para volver a la Ciudadela. Las imágenes que antes veía por doquier había desaparecido y las voces en los ascensores anunciaban otras cosas. Los vids de los carteles mostraban caras desconocidas y, en general, la vida continuaba. Kaidan sonrió al cruzarse con un camarada de la Alianza, e intercambiaron unas breves palabras cordiales antes de separarse con la promesa de encontrarse aquella misma noche en el Flux.

Continuó con sus tareas y dejó las compras en el pequeño piso que tenía en los distritos, Nunca le gustó aquel antro, pero reconocía que tenía sus ventajas. El Flux estaba abarrotado cuando llegó, con intención de tomarse dos cervezas y volver a su apartamento en cuanto pudiera; pero cuando se despedía de su amigo se encontró con un turiano con el uniforme del C-Seg al que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía.

-¡Garrus! –exclamó. Se alegraba de corazón de verle. Hacía tanto que no se encontraba con nadie de la Normandía…-¿Has vuelto al cuerpo?

Garrus era el mismo Garrus de siempre.

-Algo tenía que hacer –respondió, esquivo, y ninguno ahondó más en aquel tema porque a ambos les dolía. Algo tenía que hacer tras la pérdida de la Normandía; la pérdida de Shepard.

A Garrus no le costó mucho convencer a Kaidan de que se quedara y no tomaron sólo una; tomaron muchas. Hablaron de todo: de su vida antes de la Normandía y de su vida después; y de los momentos vividos en ella, siempre con cuidado de no nombrarla, fingiendo que nada había pasado porque ninguno quería abrir la caja de Pandora pues no sabían si podrían volver a cerrarla.

Salieron del Flux agarrados el uno al otro, tropezando con todo. Kaidan tenía que volver a su piso y Garrus a los barracones del C-Seg, y como estaba algo mejor que su amigo biótico le acompañó en el RapidTrans y subió en el ascensor con él para asegurarse de que llegaba. Iban charlando, acompañados por el hilo de noticias de la Ciudadela que sonaba de fondo.

-En otras noticias, el domingo se cumple un año del ataque a la Ciudadela y se hará un evento en el Presidium en conmemoración de las víctimas y de la Comandante Shepard, primer espectro humano y líder del ataque contra Saren, que falleció hace unos meses en una misión por el bien de la galaxia. A continuación escucharemos una de sus últimas entrevistas ante del fatídico accidente.

De repente, la voz de Shepard inundó el ascensor y era tan real que a Kaidan le fallaron las piernas. Dejó de sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera su voz; ni siquiera notaba a Garrus sosteniéndole. Ni siquiera entendía _qué_ decía Shepard, sólo escuchaba el sonido de su voz y revivía en su cabeza sus últimas conversaciones; sus últimos besos; sus últimas caricias; sus últimos momentos. El mundo dejó de existir y no se dio cuenta de cómo Garrus le sacaba del ascensor y le arrastraba hasta la puerta de su casa. Sólo fue consciente al ver su nombre escrito en la placa, al lado de la puerta.

-Perdona –masculló. Garrus le miró preocupado, o eso entrevió Kaidan en la expresión indescifrable del turiano, y le preguntó varias veces si estaba bien antes de dejarle entrar. Kaidan asintió a todas ellas-. Estoy bien, Garrus. Gracias.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí y Kaidan quedó solo en la oscuridad de su pequeño rellano. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero no por las cervezas. La voz de Shepard seguía resonando en su interior, y ya no era capaz de revivir más conversaciones que la última: la Normandía en llamas y ella instándole a ponerse a salvo.

_Es una orden._

Una orden. Era una orden y él, como buen soldado, como el eterno y maldito soldado modelo que era, había obedecido, dejando atrás a la mujer que amaba. Pensaba que volvería a verla, que cogería a Joker y saldría detrás de él, que se encontrarían nuevamente en tierra. Pero lo último que había visto de ella era su figura envuelta en las llamas de la Normandía y una orden en su cabeza. Ni siquiera había tenido un cuerpo sobre el que llorar; sólo su voz.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta, y en el silencio de su piso la voz de Shepard se hizo más y más fuerte, más y más presente, más y más real. Le hablaba directamente a él, como en sus noches más oscuras, cuando todo acababa de pasar y el tormento no le dejaba dormir. Le hablaba y entre sus últimas palabras se mezclaban reproches de abandono que él mismo se hacía.

_¿Por qué me abandonaste?_

_Tenías que haberte quedado._

_Tenías que haber muerto conmigo._

-Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Kaidan, que tirado en el suelo dejó de fingir. Llevaba meses fingiendo; fingiendo que estaba bien, fingiendo que lo había superado, fingiendo que ya no dolía. Pero era mentira. Sus sonrisas, sus conversaciones, sus acciones eran una fachada para convencerse a sí mismo de que ya se había recuperado.

En el frío suelo de su piso no tenía que seguir siendo fuerte por nadie, ni siquiera por él. La voz de Shepard le acompañó el resto de la noche y le siguió a sus pesadillas.


End file.
